Attack On Titan Fanfiction
by PrescilliaCream
Summary: Basically, It's the same story as the beginning, or is it? Armin has feelings for Mizuki but does he really show it? And also.. A new problem has arisen and will they be able to figure it out? FIND OUT IN THIS AoT Fanfiction! *Note: It wouldn't be the same if I didn't add swears, Sorry 'bout that :(


Attack on Titan Fanfiction:  
Note: It is my first AoT fanfiction, Please review! If it's bad or not it would help out!

Mizuki was wandering around Wall Maria, With her friend Tadashi. This all happened before Wall Maria was Attacked.

Mizuki: Tadashi, I don't like this place.  
Tadashi: What?! This place is so protected! from all those Eotenas outside! WHY?!  
Mizuki: I feel insecure here. I'm going to Wall Rose...

Tadashi was very concerned about his friend, Mizuki. She was acting very shallow and not how she used to be. As she was heaing back to Wall Rose, She saw a big titan peeking over the walls. Everyone was surprised even her. Mizuki ran for her family, Her mom and younger brother.

Mizuki: Mom! A giant Eotena is on the walls!  
Mother: What?! Mizuki! Take Yuui in the Wall Rose! Whatever happens to me, Just go and protect your br-  
Mizuki: AAAAAAHHHHH!

Her baby brother, Yuui, was fast asleep. A 3 meter titan removed the roof of their house. and grabbed Mizuki's mother. Mizuki was trmebling with fear and she did what her mother told her to. Mizuki ran away as fast as possible with tears running down her cheek. She noticed a Boy and a girl struggling to free their mother from a fallen house. It was Eren and Mikasa. Yet she did not know them.

She stopped for a while and looked at them. Desparately trying to free their mother, so she ran there with Yuui and tried to lift the pillar: but Eren's mother said for all of them to run and follow her orders no matter what.

Eren: MOM! No! I won't abandon you! She will help us! Ev-  
Eren's mother: Eren! Listen to me! Go now! Go with Hannes!  
Mikasa: Come on. We might get eaten..  
Eren: NO! MOM!

They all ran, but Mizuki ran faster since she had her baby brother with her. They went in Wall Rose safe and sound..as they think so.

Mikasa: I'm Mikasa, That's Eren. Who are you?  
Mizuki: I'm Mizuki..and m-my little brother Yuui..  
Armin: Hurry all of you get in the boat!  
Mizuki: Hey, That's my friend Allia..

The armored titan barged in and squashed Allia into bits. Mizuki did not shed any tears since she last had a fight with her. The boat floated away with terrified passengers in it.  
Until..When Mizuki was growing up and joining the Recon Corps.

Yuui: NO! I won't let you!  
Mizuki: Yuui, Stop. I'm joining even if you-  
Yuui: Please! NO!  
Armin: Mizuki? You are gonna miss training.  
Yuui: NO! STOP!  
Commander: Mizuki! Go to training now!  
Mizuki: My little brother is preventing me, I'm sorry.  
Commander: NO APOLOGIES! IT'S THE 6TH TIME! I'M ENDING THIS!  
Mizuki: W-what?! Wa-wait..No!

The Commander shoots Yuui, ending his life there. At the age of 10. Mizuki stands there in horror to see her brother dead at her feet. Armin clasped his hand on his mouth, since he stood there, helpless.

Commander: I said GO. TO. TRAINING!  
Mizuki: ...Yes Sir.  
Armin: Mizuki..Are yo-  
Mizuki: Yes, I'm sad. I'm crying in the inside. But that won't stop me..  
Armin: Mmm..Okay, But if you need someone to talk to, come to me.  
Mizuki: Uh..Thanks Armin..

They began training and somehow, Mizuki got paired up with Eren for special sword training and martial arts. They began...

Eren: How come you are always around Eren? (Kicks high)  
Mizuki: We were close friends back then... (Punches)  
Eren: Tsk! Hahaha! (stops)  
Mizuki: Eren, It's not funny... STOP with the face, it seriously makes me *pfffftt* heehee!  
Eren: *You have a crush on Armin, Don't you?*  
Mizuki: W-Wha-What?! No way! *blush*  
Eren: Heh, Whatever let's keep training.

After 3 years of training, they finally go face-to-face with an Eotena. And this is what happened after graduation day, they grab a table that is free and they have a small celebratory chat.

Eren: I'm finally going to kill a TITAN..Yes..  
Armin: Don't get your hopes...M-Mizuki?  
Mizuki: I'm terrified.  
Armin: I think all of us are at least a little scared but...it's great if we had someone to be scared with.  
Mizuki: T-Thank you, Arm-Armin..  
Mikasa: We have to get rest for tomorrow's exercise.  
Mizuki: O-ok..Good night guys..

That very night Mikasa had trouble trying to sleep, she did not know why. She visited Eren's room. And watched him sleep peacefully. Until...

Mikasa: (Look at him...sleeping...peacefully...What?!)  
Titan: Gargahaggaaaaaa!  
Eren: Aahh! MIKASA?! What are you doing in my room?!  
Mikasa: Doesn't matter! There is a Titan outside! It's a 6 meter class! Get your things!  
Titan: Aahghaghagha!  
Armin: Guys! A Titan's got Mizuki!  
Mizuki: Aaaaahhhhh!

The three friends rush outside with their things and see Mizuki chopping off the titan's arm.  
Mizuki looked like her arm was eaten but she runs without hesitation, Eren gets the finishing blow and slices the regeneration factor located in the neck of the titan.

Mizuki: I'm so ti-tired..M-must r-rest *stumbles*  
Armin: Mizuki! Your..arm!  
Mikasa: Call the medics!  
Eren: Question is...How did that Titan enter here? There is no open entrance..  
Mizuki: Argh! Don't touch that..  
Medic: Yes! We shall take her into the infirmary!  
Armin: Please be careful with her!  
Eren: That Titan was abnormal...he _JUMPS_ at least a foot high...  
Mikasa: That means..There are more?

-End of AoT Fanfiction-

WELL? What'dya think? Give me your opinion in reviews and don't forget to favorite this!  
I'll work on the next chapter if I get at least 2 reviews on this, I REALLY need your honest opinion! -NightmareBlade 


End file.
